Fire In Her Eyes
by SereneCalamity
Summary: One look from underneath those eyelashes, and Dom could feel it right down to his toes. Dotty. OneShot.


_I had a guest request that I write something between Dom and Letty to do with eye sex. So I tried my best! Hope you enjoy it! I also have quite a few oneshots half written, so keep an eye out for those!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, regrettably. _

Dominic Toretto was still on the high of his quarter mile race. The feeling of the NOS kicking in when you were already out in front just added to the natural high that filled his veins. His boys were all cheering for him and the racer chasers were all rubbing up against his. His sister accepted the winnings, tucking them into the back pocket of her jeans and then moving back from the crush of people, joining one of her younger friends at his car.

"You realize this is why he has a big head?" Mia Toretto grinned.

"Ah, girl, he's always had a big head," Jesse Lomas replied. The next race was being announced and Leon Eppes and Vince Martin came over to join the two by the car.

"Yo, Mia," Vince asked from the other side of the car. "When's our girl gonna be here?"

"Her plane landed like..." Mia glanced down at the clock on her phone. "Two hours ago. Her mum was picking her up. So…Maybe about half an hour." She grinned. "This is the longest I haven't seen her since we were seven." Leon grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think you've had it bad? He's been walking around like a puppy that got kicked," he stated. "Our big and fearless leader; completely and utterly whipped."

"_You'll _be completely and utterly whipped if he hears you talking about him like that," Vince laughed and nodded to where Dom was coming over to them. They all fell suspiciously quiet as he came reached them, and he raised an eyebrow as his eyes ran over the four. They knew he was scanning for signs of his girl, but he wouldn't ask, it just wasn't in his style.

"Vince, you up for the next one?" He asked gruffly, turning back on his heel and nodding over to where Hector Elvarez was announcing the next race.

"Aight, brother!" Vince clapped Dom on the shoulder as he slid inside his car, turning over the engine and a slow smile spreading over his face at the purr of his baby. "See you boys in the winners circle!" He shouted out the window as he accelerated away. Dom placed his feet apart, arms over his chest, staring ahead at his world laid out before him. The girls with their tiny outfits, the shiny cars, the pounding music and the racers themselves, standing proudly beside their rides.

It was perfect, minus one perfect detail.

Leticia Ortiz.

"Dom," Mia nudged her brother with her shoulder. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Dom," she repeated, a little louder.

"What, Mia?" He asked, finally looking at her and raising his eyebrows. Mia smirked up at him and nodded over his shoulder.

"She's here," she grinned. She pushed past her brother, practically skipping over to where the Latina had just pulled up her car. There were a couple of the racers around her already, welcoming her back. Hector and Edwin gave her kisses on the cheek as she paused and talked to them. The racers were all grinning and jumping for a chance to talk to her, asking where she's been. Letty was the female equivalent of Dom, which meant that when she arrived, she drew the attention of everyone around her. Mia grinned at Dom's annoyed expression. He had no issues making Letty wait when he was wading through the throngs of people who surrounded him, but when it was her turn in the lime light, he acted as though the world was going to come to an end if she didn't hurry up.

Admittedly, they hadn't seen each other in nearly three weeks.

It only took three and a half minutes, Brian was keeping at eye on his watch, before Dom made his way toward Letty, people moving out of his way instantly. She raised his eyebrows at him, giving him one of those slow, maddening looks from under those thick eyelashes. There was something about those looks, the way her mouth would curve in a half smile and her eyes would tease him, saying things that no one else could hear. God, when she looked up at him through those lashes, that little, secretive smile on her face, she drove him insane. Dom stopped in front of her, and everyone made small talk, music resuming was various stereos. The only ones that kept their eyes on the pair where Mia and Brian, who were grinning as though they knew something that everyone else—which wasn't necessarily true. Everyone knew that when Dom and Letty were looking at each other like that, they needed to be left alone.

"You been gone a while," Dom grunted.

"We playing 'state the obvious'," Letty replied with a raised eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at her and she just gave a one shouldered shrug, still smirking up at him.

"So, obvious fact one," he leaned in close to her, his mouth next to her ear, lips brushing against her lobe and sending shivers down her spine. "I haven't been in you for almost three weeks." Letty felt herself run hot and cold, and she arched her body slightly before pulling away.

"You seem to forget, _Dominic_," she murmured. "I haven't seen everyone else for three weeks as well." She grinned up at him. "You'll get me after the party." As she turned and made her way over to Mia, the only signal that she was turned on was the way she kept stretching out her back, arching so that her ass was pushed out a little, and clenching her thighs together. Dom watched her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he watched the subtle movements that no-one else would notice except him.

* * *

Dom barely took his eyes off her that whole night, watching as she stood with Leon and laughed in the corner, before moving on to Jesse who was standing in the doorway leading outside, cigarette between his fingers. She was the only one in the world that Jesse would listen to when it came to smoking, and when she flicked the cigarette out of his hand, he punched her lightly on the arm but followed her back inside. She rolled her eyes at Vince, who was cuddled up next to a blonde, and leaned in and said something to the girl, who then spat something out at Vince and scooted away from him. Vince made a face at her, but then grabbed her close and kissed her on the cheek. The rest of the night was spent with Mia and Brian, but her eyes would seek him out every couple of minutes.

Girls would swarm to him, and he had his arm around a dark haired girl who obviously had died her hair because the ginger roots were coming through. She was fawning over him, a hand running over his chest and her lips brushing against his jaw every couple of seconds. Dom was paying hardly any attention to her, but he saw the way Letty's eyes started to lock onto them a little longer every time she glanced in their direction.

If flirting with a girl was going to get Letty over there and into touching distance, then he was more than happy to play along.

And sure, enough, after another ten minutes, she was whispering something in Mia's ear before coming across the lounge and standing in front of Dom. He met her eyes steadily, a devilish smirk on his face. She was just looking up at him expectantly, almost in amusement. The dark haired girl under his arm was looking up at Letty timidly, but the brunette was having none of it, not even sparing her a glance. Finally, Dom dropped his arm from the girl, she was completely forgotten and reached out to grasp her elbow, jerking her from the room and into the empty hallway. He pushed her against the vibrating wall, arms on either side of her head.

"You seriously made me wait for you? It's been almost two hours," he growled as he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of her neck. Letty sighed and melted into him, letting his lips brush over the lobe of her ear and making her toes curl.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in this hallway," she finally said, pushing him away gently but firmly. Dom opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the look in her eyes. Their eyes locked and Dom could feel the heat radiating off her, could see the lust clearly in those dark brown orbs. They left his for a moment, dropping to his lips, taking in the curve that she had missed so much, down his neck, his shoulders, his arms, down to the hardening in his pants and then back up to her eyes. They stayed frozen like that for a long moment, the heat and arousal crackling between them, making them both shiver at the slightest brush of skin. The trance was broken when something broke behind them and a dopey smile was cast their way by a clearly drunk Jesse.

"I was…Bathroom…Thattaway," he slurred, pointing past them. Dom let out a growl of frustration and Letty couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't that she wasn't as keen to drag her man up to their room and rip his clothes off as he was with her, but she had missed all her team, and the scrawny blonde kid was giving her an adorable, dopey smile. Jesse must have been beyond drunk, because everyone—especially those who lived in the same as them—knew not to interrupt Dom and Letty. Yet here he was, stumbling toward them with a shit-eating grin on his face. Letty steadied the younger boy as he tripped over the lip of a rug and Dom reluctantly backed away from his girl, not bothering to cover up the impressive bulge that Letty had brought on.

"We missed you," Jesse's voice was slurred. "Especially Dom…Dom missed you lots…" he leaned in as though he was confiding in her. "We all heard how much he missed you," the nineteen year olds face was earnest and Letty felt laughter bubble up inside of her and Dom's expression was horrified.

"Okay, brother, for that you can find your own way to the bathroom," Dom muttered, pulling him away from the Latina and pushing him gently but firmly in the direction of the stairs. Alone again, Letty quirked an eyebrow and she looked up at her boyfriend cheekily.

"They _heard _you, did they?" She grinned up at the muscled man in front of her. Dom shrugged as he pulled her into his arms and began backing toward the stairs.

"I missed you," he reasoned. "Not my fault these fools listen at the bathroom door." Her eyes widened.

"You don't have to _listen _when someone is making noise in the bathroom—the whole place echoes and everyone hears! You should know that better than anyone after all our 'incidents'," she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what?" Dom raised his own eyebrows at her. "I still don't know why the hell we're still talking." He crushed his lips down on hers, Letty releasing a gasp of surprise and Dom biting down hard on her lower lip. Their tongues battled furiously in her mouth, his hands under her shirt and her fingers grasping at his shoulders, digging into the skin and making him hiss. He was pulling her up the stairs as best as he could without breaking their mouths apart but he stumbled on one of the stairs and ended up on his ass on the wooden staircase, Letty straddling him, not caring that anyone could witness their soft core porn show. They pulled apart to stare at each other, eyes almost black with lust. Dom looped his arms around her, resting on her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have no idea how much I've missed your ass." Letty cocked an eyebrow.

"Just my ass?" She asked teasingly.

"Eh, the rest of you is pretty missable as well," he gave a one shouldered shrug but his eyes were not only filled with lust, but love. Letty gave him a grin and pulled herself off him, waiting for him to get to his feet. She snatched his hand, dragging him upstairs after her. If he wanted to, he could easily resist her tugs, but it had been too long since he had touched her skin and felt her mouth on his body. So he had absolutely no problem with his woman dragging him into their room and kicking the door shut behind them. Dom turned his girl around, slamming her against the wall with force that would make any other girl mutter in protest but only made Letty whimper with need and grasp his collar, pulling him into her. Their lips crashed together, tension from being apart for three weeks pouring through their mouths, teeth biting and tongues flicking. Their hands wandered to all the familiar places of each others bodies. Dom's fingers burned over her skin and Letty broke away with a gasp as his hands slid under her shirt and cupped her bra clad breasts, giving them a quick squeeze. Their movements ceased and they stared at each other, breathing heavily, lust-filled eyes locked on one another. Dom pulled his hand out from under her shirt and lifted his hand to her face, a surprisingly tender gesture as he swiped his thumb over her cheekbone, just under her left eye. Her eyes closed momentarily and she tipped her head into his large hand. When they opened, Dom wasn't sure which emotion was stronger—love or lust.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, biting down on the tender flesh and pulling back once more.

This time, the darkness in her eyes most definitely pointed toward lust, which was confirmed by the way she bit down on her lower lip and stared up at him through those thick eyelashes. There was something so incredible about her eyes, just the way she looked up at him when she was aroused—he could feel the heat from her eyes run straight through him, down to his groin. She knew what she was doing to him because she smirked up at him, her eyes impossibly darkening even more and letting her tongue sensuously along her lower lip.

"God, I've missed you," he growled and Letty grinned.

"So I've heard," she replied with a smirk as she responded to his attentions.

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
